Yet Another Rabbit
by hpfan10101
Summary: What if there was another Sohma? What if she was a bunny? What if she has a crush on our favorite rat? All these questions are answered in this (Hopefully) cute story! YukixOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz! I have recently started to watch Fruits Basket, and the animals are so CUTE! I just wanted to do a fanfic where there was another of the Chinese zodiac, this one-like me-is a rabbit. Hope you like! Oh and it's based off the anime.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

"Well, I'm here," I said to myself, as I walked up to the house, and knocked on the door.

"Well hello Kitsune," Yuki said.

"Hello, I was in the area and I decided to stop by," I said smiling.

"Ah yes, come right in," He said, "Miss Honda, this is Kitsune, she'll be staying here for a while."

"Oh okay! I just made lunch, you wanna join us?" Tohru asked.

"That be great, let me just take this stuff up, if you don't mind," I said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"But you don't know which room is whose!" Tohru called after me.

"I'll figure it out when I get there!" I told her. I walked up the stairs only to find... Kyo.

"Kyo-Kyo! It's great to see you again!" I hugged the cat.

"Yea, you too," He said, hugging me back, "Where were you?"

I pulled back. "I bought a ticket to America, and I came back!"

"That's great, so what was America like?" He asked.

"Well, it was... different. I got tacos!" I said, "Well, Tohru has lunch ready, and I'll go put my stuff up,"

"Okay, I'll tell Shigure," He said, walking down the stairs.

I walked down the hall. I went down about 3 doors, and found an empty room. _See Tohru, I told you I'd find it, _I thought. I set my stuff down, and walked out. When I got downstairs, Kyo and Yuki were fighting. Again.

"Guys, I'm hungry, stop fighting so we can eat," I said as I was sitting down.

"Fine, we'll finish this later," Kyo said. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure sat down.

"So, Kitsune, your one of the Chinese Zodiac, right?" Tohru asked me.

"Yes, I am," I told her, "But you'll have to guess which one!"

"Well, I think I can guess!" She pointed at my ears. "You're a rabbit!"

"I certainly am," I said, " Oh yea, Yuki, Shigure, gimme a hug!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got up.

"OKAY!" Shigure said, a little too loud.

We hugged, mostly because whenever I see my friends, I HAVE to hug them. Oh right, forgot Tohru.

"Hey Tohru, come here," I said, smiling at her.

"Okay," She said. We hugged and I felt better, "There. Now I'm happy."

"Wait, what about Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Oh I already hugged him," I said, "Now let's finish lunch."

We finished up lunch, and, after much begging, Tohru let me help her clean up. After that, I went upstairs, and started putting my stuff up. I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and saw it was Yuki.

"Oh hey, Yuki, what's up?" I said.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any help," He told me with his adorable smile.

"Well, actually, could you put my suitcase right there for me?" I asked him, putting the last of my clothes up.

"Sure," He said.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering why you call everyone except us, by their last names,"

"Well, It's more formal that way." **(A\N: I really have no idea why, :/. Kyo: Then why would you guess?! me: don't talk during the A/N. Ever.)**

"Well, can you at least start calling Tohru, Tohru, I mean she's been living with you for a year now right?" I asked him.**  
**

"Okay, she might think it's a little strange," He said.

"So? If you don't want don't, I was only suggesting," I told him.

"Fine, I'll give it a try," Yuki said.

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek, he blushed, and I went back downstairs.

_Hopefully, Yuki won't ask me why I did that,_ I thought, _That would be embarrassing._

Now, Kyo was a cat, and Tohru was apologizing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I tripped on a loose floor board, and fell on Kyo," She said. Kyo looked very annoyed. Then, Kyo transformed, but his clothes were right next to him.

"Oh right, I forgot, we were out of food and I was going out to get some!" Tohru said, and started out the door.

"Hey, I'll take care of it! I could use the chance walk around, I haven't been here for a while," I said, walking out.

"I'll go with you," Yuki said following me.

We walked through the forest reaching the edge of town. "So where's the market?" I said looking at the rat.

"It's down that street," He said, smiling.

"Let's go!" I said and we walked down the street. I stopped and he bumped into me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know what to get! Oh CRAP!" I yelled, and ran back to the house. As I was running, I ran into the mailman. I transformed, and hid behind the tree. When he left, I walk over to my clothes and heard Yuki running. I got my clothes together and tied them around my neck.

"Oh great, did he see you transform?" He asked.

"No, don't worry. Um, can you carry me back?" I asked giving him my best cute face, which is easy if you're a bunny.

"Okay," He picked me up and we went back. I fell asleep in his arms. When I got up, I was still in animal form, and my clothes were next to me. I saw Yuki in the doorway and smiled. He's so great. I hopped over to him.

"I'm surprised, you're still a rabbit," He said looking down at me.

"I know right! I don't get it. Maybe I can't transform if I'm asleep," I said.

"Maybe, but you should be transforming soon," Yuki said. And with that, I transformed, and shut the door.

"Ow," I heard him say. I looked down, and his fingers were caught!

I opened the door a little so he could pull his hand out. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," He said. I put my clothes back on, and walked out. I could smell something amazing downstairs, and went to check. Tohru must have gotten the food anyway.

"About time, sleepyhead," Shigure said.

"Yea, whoops," I said scratching my head. "So Tohru, whens dinner?" I asked her.

"In about 10 minutes," She said pulling the spoon out of the pot she was stirring.

"Great," I said.

* * *

Good, right? Hopefully. Please R&R!

Just to clear some things up, Kitsune has rabbit ears that were not surgically attached.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm back, and the characters are in the dialogue! And guess what? They didn't ask any stupid questions! Yay for me!

Shigure: Soo...

Don't even finish that sentence. Got it Sohma?

Everyone except Tohru: Yes Hpfan10101

Yuki: Miss Hpfan, may I do the Disclaimer?

Yes you can Yuki.

Kyo: NO! I wanted it!

Shut. Up.

Kyo: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!

Yuki: Shut up stupid cat.

Kyo: Don't call me stupid!

Stop using caps lock!

Everyone: NEVER!

*shocked face* On with the story?

[Thank you: Nobody reviewed!:( ]

* * *

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked my friend, Tohru.

"Fish, and I thought, since I heard you say something about America, I made french fries!" She said happily.

"Yes! French fries!" I said.

"What's a french fry?" Yuki asked me.

"Well, it's chopped up potatoes, dipped in grease and fried," I said, imagining the amazing food.

"Sounds great," Kyo said.

"It is! It's the most amazing food in the entire world! Oh um, Tohru, how did you get them greased?" I asked her, because I couldn't see a fryer.

"Oh, like this!" She dipped the potato in the pot, stirred, and pulled it out, putting it on a plate.

"Nice job, If you don't mind, can I cut them up? I need something to do," I asked her, sort of begging.

"Okay, just be careful!" She told me and I got to work. I took the knife, and cut it as perfectly as possible. After about 5 potatoes, I stepped back to see how many fries we have now. It looked like about, say, 50? I think we need more.

"Hey Tohru, can you put these in the fryer?" I asked her, grabbing another potato.

"Okay!" She said, getting back to work.

"Hey, Kitsune, you look like you need a break, mind if I help?" I heard Yuki ask.

"No, I think were almost done," I told him, turning around for a second, my hand slipped some and I cut my finger. "Ow! Oh jeez, that hurt!"

"Are you alright? I'll go call Hatori," Shigure said, walking over to the phone.

"No, no, it's just a cut, I'll be fine, all I need is a bandage," I told him.

"Alright, I'll go get them," Shigure said. I walked over to the sink and washed my cut. _How could I have been so careless? Maybe it was Yuki, no, no, I could never blame him. It was my fault for turning around. I just hope I didn't get blood on the potato. That would be gross, especially if someone thought it was ketchup. Eww..._

"I'm back," Shigure said, walking over to me. He took my finger and wrapped it carefully in the bandage. Well, that's gonna hurt for a while.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine now, don't worry. That reminds me, I'm going to school with you guys!" I told them the news.

"Great," Kyo said, glaring at Yuki.

"That's wonderful news! I can't wait to tell my friends you're going!" Tohru said excitedly.

"What class are you in?" Yuki asked me.

"Yours," I told him.

"And we'll be in the same class! This is great!" Tohru said.

"It is, well, is dinner ready?" I asked her.

"Yea, let me just put the food on the table," She said, reaching for the plates.

"Hey, I'll help you, I want to do at least one useful thing today," I reached for the other plates and started to put them on the table.

"But your finger!" Tohru objected.

"Like I said, I'll be fine," I told her, "Now, are you going to help?"

"Yes, yes, yes," So Tohru and I put everything on the table and sat down. Yuki sat next to me, with Kyo and Shigure on the other side, and Tohru at the end.

"It's weird, I'm so used to sitting in chairs when I have dinner," I said.

"Really? Interesting," Tohru said, her face showing curiosity.

"Well, I went to New York, Washington D.C.: that's the capitol, D.c., it was nice, the weather, the snow, and oh my gosh, I just realized! I got souvenirs! I got a I love NYC teddy bear, a t-shirt, a snow globe: I love those things! But the best part was... they had CHOCOLATE! I LOVE chocolate! They had Hershey's, I'm not sure they have Hershey's here. Oh my gosh I'm babbling again, sorry, I just ha so much fun, it was amazing in America, I went to school there, it was really nice but-" I was interrupted by Kyo.

"God, stop talking! It's getting so annoying listening to you constantly talk about your stupid trip, I just want you to shut up, and leave!" Kyo yelled, walking out, stomping.

I began to cry a little, let one or two tears fall, before excusing myself.

"I'm going to bed," I said, getting up. I heard a few protests, but I droned them out. _Why is he so mad at me?_ I thought. I walked over to the window, looking out to the moon. I felt the last of the tears fall before hearing footsteps. I rubbed the tears away and tried not to look like I was crying. I turned around and saw it was Tohru.

"Hey, everyone kinda left when you did, but here's your food, if you still want it," She said, looking down.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I left because of Kyo," I said soothing her, "But I have a favor to ask of you,"

"A favor?" She asked.

"Yea, I was wondering if you would maybe find out if Yuki is- I dunno- in love with someone?" I asked her hopefully.

"Okay," She said smiling.

* * *

Good?

Shigure: It was great, I might use it for a book...

Yuki: You will not steal Miss Hpfan's ideas.

Shigure: Okay, okay! Besides I was going to ask her permission...

I'd be fine with that

Kyo: HOW COME I HAD TO BE THE BAD GUY?!

You'll find out later *winks*

Kyo: DON'T WINK AT ME LIKE THAT!

Calm down

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Kyo: DON"T CALL ME STUPID!

Stop using caps lock.

Kyo: NEVER!

Fine.

R&R?

Kyo: Don't end it there!

Too bad, already did!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guyz! I have recently started to watch Fruits Basket, and the animals are so CUTE! I just wanted to do a fanfic where there was another of the Chinese zodiac, this one-like me-is a rabbit. Hope you like! Oh and it's based off the anime.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

"Well, I'm here," I said to myself, as I walked up to the house, and knocked on the door.

"Well hello Kitsune," Yuki said.

"Hey, I'm back from my trip! Can I come in? I kinda want to stay for a while, before I go back to Sohma House," I said smiling.

"Ah yes, come right in," He said, "Miss Honda, this is Kitsune, she'll be staying here for a while."

"Oh okay! I just made lunch, you wanna join us?" Tohru asked.

"That be great, let me just take this stuff up, if you don't mind," I said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"But you don't know which room is whose!" Tohru called after me.

"I'll figure it out when I get there!" I told her. I walked up the stairs only to find... Kyo.

"Kyo-Kyo! It's great to see you again!" I hugged the cat.

"Yea, you too," He said, hugging me back, "Where were you?"

I pulled back. "I bought a ticket to America, and I came back!"

"That's great, so what was America like?" He asked.

"Well, it was... different. I got tacos!" I said, "Well, Tohru has lunch ready, and I'll go put my stuff up,"

"Okay, I'll tell Shigure," He said, walking down the stairs.

I walked down the hall. I went down about 3 doors, and found an empty room. _See Tohru, I told you I'd find it, _I thought. I set my stuff down, and walked out. When I got downstairs, Kyo and Yuki were fighting. Again.

"Guys, I'm hungry, stop fighting so we can eat," I told the 2 as I was sitting down.

"Fine, we'll finish this later," Kyo said. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure sat down.

"So, Kitsune, your one of the Chinese Zodiac, right?" Tohru asked me.

"Yes, I am," I told her, "But you'll have to guess which one!"

"Well, I think I can guess!" She pointed at my ears. "You're a rabbit!"

"I guess so," I said, " Oh yea, Yuki, Shigure, gimme a hug!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got up.

"OKAY!" Shigure said, a little too loud.

We hugged, mostly because whenever I see my friends, I HAVE to hug 's like my tradition. Oh right, forgot Tohru.

"Hey Tohru, come here," I said, smiling at her.

"Okay," She said. We hugged and I felt better, "There. Now I'm happy."

"Wait, what about Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Oh I already hugged him," I said, "Now let's finish lunch."

We finished up lunch, and, after much begging, Tohru let me help her clean up. After that, I went upstairs, and started putting my stuff up. I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and saw it was Yuki.

"Oh hey, Yuki, what's up?" I said.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any help," He told me with his adorable smile.

"Well, actually, could you put my suitcase right there for me?" I asked him, putting the last of my clothes up.

"Sure," He said.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering why you call everyone except us, by their last names,"

"Well, It's more formal that way." **(A\N: I really have no idea why, :/. Kyo: Then why would you guess?! Me: don't talk during the A/N. Ever.)**

"Well, can you at least start calling Tohru, Tohru, I mean she's been living with you for a year now, right?" I asked him.**  
**

"Okay, she might think it's a little strange," He said.

"So? If you don't want don't, I was only suggesting," I told him.

"Fine, I'll give it a try," Yuki said.

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek, he blushed, and I went back downstairs.

_Hopefully, Yuki won't ask me why I did that,_ I thought, _That would be embarrassing._

Now, Kyo was a cat, and Tohru was apologizing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I tripped on a loose floor board, and fell on Kyo," She said. Kyo looked very annoyed. Then, Kyo transformed, but his clothes were right next to him.

"Oh right, I forgot, we were out of food and I was going out to get some!" Tohru said, and started out the door.

"Hey, I'll take care of it! I could use the chance walk around, I haven't been here for a while," I said, walking out.

"I'll go with you," Yuki said following me.

We walked through the forest reaching the edge of town. "So where's the market?" I said looking at the rat.

"It's down that street," He said, smiling.

"Let's go!" I said and we walked down the street. I stopped and he bumped into me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know what to get! Oh CRAP!" I yelled, and ran back to the house. As I was running, I ran into the mailman. I transformed, and hid behind the tree. When he left, I hopped over to my clothes and heard Yuki running. I got my clothes together and tied them around my neck.

"Oh great, did he see you transform?" He asked.

"No, don't worry. Um, can you carry me back? I don't feel like hopping," I asked giving him my best cute face, which is easy if you're a bunny.

"Okay," He picked me up and we went back. I fell asleep in his arms. When I got up, I was still in animal form, and my clothes were next to me. I saw Yuki in the doorway and smiled. He's so great. I hopped over to him.

"I'm surprised, you're still a rabbit," He said looking down at me.

"I know right! I don't get it. Maybe I can't transform if I'm asleep," I said.

"Maybe, but you should be transforming soon," Yuki said. And with that, I transformed, and slammed the door.

"Ow," I heard him say. I looked down, and his fingers were caught!

I opened the door a little so he could pull his hand out. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," He said. I put my clothes back on, and walked out. I could smell something amazing downstairs, and went to check. Tohru must have gotten the food anyway.

"About time, sleepyhead," Shigure said.

"Yea, whoops," I said scratching my head. "So Tohru, whens dinner?" I asked her.

"In about 10 minutes," She said pulling the spoon out of the pot she was stirring.

"Great," I said.

* * *

Good, right? Hopefully. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, that last chapter was a Veteran's Day Special, mostly because I didn't have school. Yay me!

Kyo: Yay no school!

Indeed.

Yuki: What else did you do?

My neighbor forced me to hang out outside. Then we didn't do anything, so if I hadn't gone outside, I could have gotten a chapter up for FFTW. Thanks alot buddy!

Yuki: Shouldn't you be working on it now?

Nah, this is more fun. ;)

On with the story!

* * *

**THE DAY AFTER...**

I heard my alarm clock go off beside me. "Unng," I groaned, reaching over to the snooze button. _Oh yea, first day of school, and I get to see more of my friends! _I hit the snooze, and got up. I walked over to the dresser, noticing a uniform on the ground. _Crap, a uniform? _I changed into my uniform and walked downstairs. I saw Shigure and Tohru were up, but not Kyo or Yuki.

"Morning Tohru, Shigure," I greeted them.

"Good morning, Kitsune!" Tohru called from the kitchen, "I'm making bacon, eggs,and pancakes! You okay with that?'

"Sounds great," I called back, "Is there any coffee?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen," Shigure said.

"Thanks," I walked into the kitchen, seeing a container of coffee boiling over the oven. _Yum. _I poured some into a cup, added cream and sugar, and stirred. I took a deep sip, and sighed. _That is so much better. _I heard someone walking down the steps. I looked over, and Kyo walked down.

"Morning," I said.

"Yea," Kyo said sleepily. He walked over to the table and sat down. I checked my watch.

"Where's Yuki?" I asked.

"Still a-a-asleep," Kyo said, yawning.

"He should be getting up soon, it's almost time for school," I said, glancing at my watch again. "Maybe I should wake him up."

"I wouldn't do that," Shigure commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he has no idea of his surroundings," Shigure said.

"I don't care, he'll be late," I walked up the stairs to Yuki's room. _His room is kinda nice. _He was sleeping on the floor, a blanket covering him. _He looks so peaceful. _His mouth was open slightly. I knelt down. _"Hey, Yuki_, get up, it's a school day,"

He shifted slightly, but didn't get up. _Time to get serious._

"Yuki. Get up. I'm gonna get Kyo if you don't." I told the sleeping boy. He rolled over. I sighed. _This is tougher than I thought._ I poked his face. He swapped my hand away. _This should be interesting. _I pulled the blanket off, and grabbed him under his arms. I dragged him up to the door before he woke.

"Whatthe," He said groggily.

"There we go, it's about time," I told him.

"Huh," he said before seeing the clock."Oh crud." He got up and walked over to the dresser before he realized I was standing in the doorway. "Uh, Kitsune,"

"Yes?"

"Could you please-?"

"Yea, sorry," I walked back downstairs. "Hey guys, Yuki's up,"

"How?" Shigure asked disbelievingly.

"I dragged him, then he woke up," I admitted.

"Hey, Kitsune, what are you going to do about your ears?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not doing anything," I said.

"But-"

"I'm serious, I will not do a thing with my ears," I told her.

"Okay, if you insist,"

"Yes, I do," I said, a little stubbornly. I heard someone walking downstairs. _Yuki. _"Morning,"

"Good morning," Yuki said.

"Hey, Yuki, are you hungry?" Tohru called from the kitchen.

"Yes I am, miss-" He looked at me, "Tohru."

Tohru gave Yuki a questioning look. He shrugged. "What are you making?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing special, pancakes, bacon, and eggs," Tohru replied.

"Sounds delicious," He said, and sat down.

"Good morning Yuki!" Shigure said.

"Morning, Shigure," Yuki replied.

* * *

**AFTER A BREAKFAST WITHOUT YUKI AND KYO FIGHTING...**

"Guys, you ready?" I called to them.

"Yea, we go to school regularly, unlike you," Kyo commented.

"Yea, well, traveling was more exciting than sitting at a desk all day," I said.

"Yea, well... YOUR FACE!" Kyo said.

I facepalmed. _Come on Kyo, I thought you could do better than that._ "Well, at least I didn't have homework, or had to deal with popularity issues," I said.

"Whatever, let's go," Kyo said.

"Oh, and Tohru, breakfast was great!" I complemented.

"Thank you!" Tohru said.

"No prob, so what's the school like?" I asked them.

"It's really great! Were going to meet up with my friends, Uo and Hana, is that okay?" Tohru said happily.

"Yea, the more people I know, the better!" I smiled. _And maybe... get to know Yuki a bit more... _

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have like a stalker or something like that?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, actually, there's the Prince Yuki Fanclub,"

"You have a fanclub?!" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, they made me a dress, and I wore it at the Cultural Festival," Immediately, I imagined Yuki in a pink, frilly dress. I sniggered.

"You wore it?! Wow Yuki, and I thought you could be any more girlier!" I laughed. Yuki gave me a small smile. We walked on a little more and we came up to a blond with long bangs, and a black-haired girl in a braid.

"Uo, Hana!" Tohru greeted the girls.

"Who's that?" The blond said.

"That's Kitsune Sohma, she's Yuki and Kyo's cousin," Tohru said, pointing at me, "Kitsune, This is Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima,"

"Hi," I waved at them.

"Are those ears real?" Uo asked, pointing at my rabbit ears.

"I prefer not to talk about it," I told her.

"I sense strange electric signals," Hana said. I looked at her weird.

"She senses electric signals in people," Tohru explained.

"Oh. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Oh yea, sure! Let's go!" Tohru started walking. We walked down the street all the way to the High School. "It's huge!"

"Not really," Uo said.

"Okay guys, where's class?" I asked them.

"We'll show you," Tohru said.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said and walked ahead of everyone. "And I have no clue where I'm going!"

"Hey, don't worry! It's right down here," Tohru led the way to 1-D, walking down the twisting corridors, until we came across some very strange people.

"Hey! You!" One of the girls said, pointing at me. "Who're you?"

"I'm Kitsune, I'm new," I said.

"Well, I don't what your up to hanging out with the Prince, but you had better stop, before you start making trouble!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, one of my ears flopping over.

"And what's up with your ears? Are they fake or what?" Another girl asked.

"Yea!" A third said.

I went a little dark. "Look. Yuki is my cousin and I will not leave him alone. Second, my ears are my business, and you had better stay out of it before _you_ get in trouble. Got it?"

They backed up, looking scared. "Hey, she's like electric girl, let's get out of here!" The first yelled and they ran away.

"Wow, Kitsune, I didn't know you could get so dark!" Tohru commented.

"Well, heh, it happens sometimes. I'm kinda like Haru, happy and normal one moment, then scary and evil the next. But I don't go overboard like him, so don't worry!" I explained, "And it only happens when I'm really irritated or mad, and I'm pretty sure you guys can't do that to me!"

"Well that's nice to know," Uo said.

"So can we go to class?" I asked them.

"Yea, let's go," Tohru said.

"Hey Kitsune, what was that about not leaving Yuki alone?" Uo asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I was only saying stuff to get them to leave!" I said, blushing. "I didn't mean anything by it!" I took a quick glance at Yuki. His head was cocked to the left slightly, with a questioning look. "I'm serious!"

"So you're another Sohma then?" Hana asked.

"Yea, like I said, I'm his cousin," I told her.

"Okay," Hana said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I kept thinking about what I said. "_Yuki is my cousin and I will not leave him alone." Wow, why would I say that? Why didn't I just say I can do whatever I like? It made it sound as if I liked him... Well I do, but... He probably doesn't like me that way. I mean I am a weirdo with these ears. Yea, he probably likes Tohru. That would make sense, I mean, she's nice, pretty, and she could feed him. What am I good for? Being clumsy, I guess. Yea, with the knife, that random outburst, why would he like me? Seriously- _My thoughts were interrupted be Tohru.

"Were here! Yup, here's your classroom, 1-D!" She said.

"Oh, okay! Thanks alot for helping me find it," I said, walking in.

"Oh! No problem!" She said. I saw a few more girls and guys. The teacher wasn't here yet, so everyone was walking around, talking. I walked over to a desk without any stuff at it. I set my bag on the hook and pulled out a folder. It was light blue, with some circles for a binder. I opened and pulled out a piece of paper and my pencil, and began another drawing. I decided I would draw my biggest crush, Yuki.

* * *

Okay, that's it for that chapter! hope you like that one, and to my reviewers: SparkleFaith, EllieLissieA, thewhitetiger, and Alex B!

Alex B: There's no reason to be so mean. It's Fanfiction, the whole point is to exercise your writing abilities and entertain others who have the same interests. Besides, Kitsune acted like her ears were fake, and it doesn't matter if there are 2 rabbits, it's Fanfiction! Look, I haven't written much, but I try my hardest! It's not like I'm a writer like Shigure! If I was- heh - I would have married 3 different anime characters, and they would have ended up killing each other, one a weapon, one being like a friggin ninja, and the other has a demon butler. So there's realistic for ya!

thewhitetiger: Thanks for reviewing, and this will be updated shortly, I'm currently obsessed with Black Butler, sorry! I live for reviewers like you!


	5. Not a Chapter

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded recently but I wanted to type this.

I am devastated by the shooting in Connecticut, 20 children were shot, and 1 teacher. This maniac is truly a man who deserved what he got. I feel so bad for the parents of those children, and my heart goes out to them.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
